


Ikanaide/ Don't leave

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst???, its sad, predebut, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Doyoon's last day at the pledis building and Seungcheol cant let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikanaide/ Don't leave

The ceiling felt like it had fallen and they were trapped under the rubble. Silence filled the room. The news took a toll on the members, especially the leader. He had mixed feelings. Sorrow and joy shouldn't be together but it was. Sorrow from losing his best friend. Joy from letting his best friend fulfill his dreams. It was his dream after all and he can't change it. 

"So, as you guys have heard. I'm leaving seventeen to pursue acting. I hope you guys understand. I'll miss all of you dearly. My train leaves at 5 pm and from what I presume, you kids have a schedule so it's okay if you don't see me off. Pledis fighting! Seventeen fighting! Doyoon fighting!" Doyoon announced, giving his signature eye smile but it was clear that he was holding back his tears.

Seungcheol was at a loss for words and tried his best to accept it. There was a massive group hug and tears were shed. Seungcheol tried to keep his cool as he comforted the younger members who lost their umma. He had to stay strong for his children. 

The day flew by and everyone helped pack Doyoon's things and had a party afterwards. A weight dragged Seungcheol deeper as the clock continued ticking to 5 pm the next day.

 

Seungcheol informed the members he was having dinner with Jonghyun hyung but in secret left for the train station. 4:55 pm. Seungcheol navigated his way through the crowd to look for the brunette. In the distance, he saw the young man walking to his platform. His footsteps were light but there was no bounce. Only a slight trace of dread. Seungcheol watched from afar. He couldn't bare to wave his wife goodbye. It was all too soon.

He remembered how they'd promise each other that they would debut together. Some promises couldn't be kept after all. The clock kept ticking closer and closer to the dreaded time. Seungcheol felt uneasy. Unsure if it was from losing family or from seeing Doyoon so alone in the crowd. 

Doyoon tip toed up and down, turning his head looking for the train. The blasting sound of the train arriving filled Seungcheol's ears. Doyoon walked closer to the train. Seungcheol was rooted to the ground. The train's horn blared one more time signalling the last call. 

It was all too real and he could be too late. Seungcheol ran as fast as his legs could carry. His hand reaching out hoping he was fast enough to pull Doyoon back. Seconds passed and it was impossible to reach him. He felt a storm coming over even though the sun shone brightly. Seungcheol knew he shouldn't be upset but his heart was wailing. A small whisper escaped his lips. "Don't leave me just yet."

 

[ New Years Day 2013 ]

"Yah. YAH SEUNGCHEOL!" Doyoon called for the elder. It was late and the two eldest decided to visit the nearby temple. Doyoon pulled onto Seungcheol's sleeve. Standing under the dim street lamp. Seungcheol's heart was pulled. Only now he realised his feelings.

"Am I pretty?" Doyoon asked teasingly in an aegyo voice. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Of course, you princess." Doyoons laughter rang through the street.

In the dark of the night, Doyoon was Seungcheol's flashlight. As the brunette walked under the street lamps bright and tall. Seungcheol could only stare without a sound.

 

Seungcheol looked up at the clock in the railway station. An hour had passed since Doyoon's departure. The sun was beginning to set. His eyes red and puffy like the clouds in the sky. Everything and everyone moved on but Seungcheol remained in the past. His feet deep in the ground. 

Seungcheol had to leave before the members got worried. His feet heavy as he walked alone under the dim streetlamps like how Doyoon always did. Just thinking of his name, his face, his smile could make the strong leader break down.

Seungcheol tried his best to make it home alive and not look messed up. As he walked on, his shadow following behind him. A lone tear escapes and flows down his cheek. 

"I'm all alone aren't I?" 

A soft chuckle followed his thought. Right behind it came a downpour of tears. 

Night had fallen and Seungcheol had received multiple phone calls from his members. Seungcheol sat on a park bench, wondering where Doyoon was. Has he reached the agency? Is he thinking of anyone? Is he missing me like I miss him? Thoughts filled his mind and ripped his heart more and more with every question that came to mind. The thought of Doyoon moving on killed him.

The rest of the night was a blur. All he remembered was tears flowing down his face as he fell asleep. His phone rang. Seungcheol received a video letter.

"Hey Seungcheol! I'm at JB Entertainment building now. It's a lil lonely here..." Doyoon pouted. "Dream of me tonight, alright? Send my regards to the kids!" The younger gave his cheeky smile but was obvious he was crying before. Seungcheol fell back onto the bed as he cried in his heart.

"Don't leave me just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> i got the feels after watching predebut seventeen videos (╥_╥)


End file.
